<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's your whole deal? by Dananickerson82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399134">What's your whole deal?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82'>Dananickerson82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana wants to know what Artie's deal is, and how he is able to keep Brittany away from her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's your whole deal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Artie and Santana</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Alright Robo-Wheels. I needs to figure out why Britts won’t stop talking about you,” Santana announced as she burst into his bedroom one evening.</p><p>“What? How the hell did you get into my house?” Artie spluttered.</p><p>“Your Mom is super cool,” Santana said by way of explanation. “Now, you dress like an old man, and you’re like uber nerd. How the hell does Britts think you’re better than Puck?”</p><p>“She said I’m different than Puck,” Artie commented. “There’s no way I’m better than Puck, just different.”</p><p>“Then let’s go, Britts gave me permission to get all up on it.”</p><p>“Fine, my way or you can leave,” Artie replied, sitting up. He wasn’t going to look this gift horse in the mouth, but they were totally going to do this on her terms. He began to shimmy his sweatpants off and took the hoodie off. The first thing she noticed was his arms, all cut, but not bulky. His chest was firm and broader than his old man clothes let on. “Strip.” Santana was startled by his command, but only hesitated briefly before pulling her shirt off and pushing her jeans down her slender yet muscular legs. “Turn, let me see what we’re working with.” She turned a full 360° before facing him again, a questioning glook on her face, hip cocked out.</p><p>“We both know I’m hot,” Santana commented.</p><p>“True, I just wanted a detailed picture before we got real up close and personal,” he admitted. “Now bring your sexy ass on up here.” She strutted her way over to the foot of his bed and practically crawled up his body. She felt him harden as she made her way up to his face. When they were face to face, her straddling his hips, Artie reached up and pulled her hair tie out. With her hair down from her high pony, he used her hair as leverage to bring her down to kiss him. It took everything in Santana’s arsenal not to take over everything, and have him show her how he makes Brittany feel. Santana did take it upon herself to get acquainted with his shoulders. As he used his arms to gather her closer, pulling her to sit flush with him, she could feel his muscles flex and work under her fingers.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s hot,” Santana sighed as the kiss broke and he began to trail his lips down her neck to her chest.</p><p>“Just wait,” Artie chuckled. He reached around to fiddle teasingly with the clasp of her bra, all the while teasing her already erect nipples through the thin black lace cup with his teeth. Her hands flew to the back of his head; a moan came from her lips. Instead of unhooking her bra right away, he let his hands wander down to grab her bottom and haul her so her core was sitting directly in top of him. She began to grind her hips down, pushing her chest in his face. He squeezed her ass and bit down on her nipple to hear her moan again.</p><p>Artie decided to toy with her, alternating between kissing her quite thoroughly and teasing her nipples through the now damp lace bra for a few minutes He got her all hot and bothered; then he got her bra undone and flung it across the room. His calloused fingers now toyed with her nipples through no barrier. It felt like liquid fire straight to her groin. He was far better at this than she imagined. “Where did you learn this?” she groaned.</p><p>“I’m a nerd, all we think about is sex,” Artie murmured. “Now I need you to ditch these soaked panties and sit on my face – hold the headboard.” Santana quirked her eyebrow but followed his directions. Not that she’d let him know, but she was kind of turned on by his being a bossy bottom. Making a show of it, she shimmied her panties down her legs as Artie shimmied down the bed and fixed a pillow under his head. As gracefully as she could, Santana got up on the bed and lowered her dripping sex to Artie’s mouth. “Hold the headboard.”</p><p>With his quick reminder, Artie had his hands wrapped around Santana’s thighs and went to town. Santana was practically white knuckled on the headboard. Brittany wasn’t even as talented as the paraplegic currently eating her out was. She wanted to grind down on him, but his strong hands and arms were keeping her in place – leaving her a slave to his ministrations. It wasn’t long until she felt the telltale signs she was going to climax. Her moans increased in intensity, leading him to the same conclusion, so he doubled his effort, sucking hard on her clit. With a stifled scream, Santana came on his face, legs shaking. Artie continued with gentle licks – coaxing her the rest of the way through her orgasm.</p><p>Artie carefully guided her pliant body off his face and off to his side. “You alright there Satan?” he quipped, a smug grin on his face.</p><p>“Holy hell,” she managed to mumble.</p><p>“You get one minute before I needs you up here and ride me,” he casually informed her.</p><p>“And if I don’t?” she questioned.</p><p>“This,” he teased and gave her bottom a quick swat. Artie hauled himself up the bed, rearranged the pillows behind him so he could be stable. Santana managed to rally her strength and helped Artie to doff his boxers. Stubbles was packing and she was actually surprised/grateful that everything still worked. With a predatory look on her face, Santana crawled up his legs and settled herself in his lap. She leaned in to kiss him again, tasting herself on his tongue.</p><p>A few quick positioning movement later, Santana had Artie fully seated inside her. He graciously let her have a moment before he began to rock her hips back and forth. This gave her incentive to begin a slow ride. Artie was making happy noises and this made Santana smile. As she began to pick up the pace, Artie’s grip on her hips shifted back to her ass and squeezed. Santana realized that he was truly in charge, even if he was on the bottom. His guidance was perfect – Santana could totally get used to it. He rolled her hips perfectly, allowing her clit to rub against him with every downward thrust. Her nerves never fully calmed down after her first orgasm – so it was no surprise that she was speeding along towards number two.</p><p>Santana couldn’t help but mumble positive affirmations to the litany of dirty talk coming from Artie. She was ridiculously turned on at this point that when Artie’s muscles started to tense in impending climax, she reached down and gave her clit a good rub.</p><p>Artie groaned and slammed Santana down on his dick as he came, and this sent her over the edge. They held each other in a tight embrace as they came down from their respective highs. “Okay, I totally get it,” Santana said huskily.</p><p>“Told you I’m a stud,” he teased.</p><p>“Seriously, if you ever wanna hook up, just let me know,” she said sincerely. “Totally worth all the teasing Britt did.”</p><p>“And that’s saying something from you two,” Artie jested.</p><p>“You give Puck a run for his money.”</p><p>“Hot damn,” he laughed. Santana maneuvered herself off his lap and sauntered to the bathroom attached to his room and cleaned herself up. She brought out a warm wet wash cloth for Artie. He looked impressed.</p><p>“I’m a bitch, but I’m not completely rude,” she replied.</p><p>“You’re a constant surprise,” he commented.</p><p>“Think you’d be up for a threesome with Britt?”</p><p>“I’d be a fool to turn something like that down.”</p><p>“I’ll make it happen,” Santana said. She slowly redressed and went over to give Artie a parting kiss after he pulled his boxers back on. “Thanks for a good time.”</p><p>“Woman... just good?” he teased.</p><p>“Okay, great time,” she conceded laughing lightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>